Valen Nicanor
Appearance Hair: Faded black, it falls over his eyes, in his face, and every other direction Eyes: Dark brown Skin: Pale Height: 6’ 5” Weight: 203 lbs Other: Sometimes he looks so sickly that people mistake him for a ghost. Clothing: He wears black swordsman robes with white underclothes and a red cross on the chest of his undershirt, symbolic of his family's lineage. He wears short black gloves used to handle his sword and knee high black boots. His family's sword passed down from generation to generation was a fine metal mixed with a strong red stone, making it a deep scarlet color. Personal Friends/Family Father: ???- Nothing is known other than he was a ruthless swordsmaster. Best Friend: Peter Oracion- The two were close as children, despite their age and race difference. They were seperated during a village raid and do not know if the other is alive. Wife: Violet Nicanor (Deceased)- She was the only woman Valen ever loved, the only person, other than Peter, who never truly feared him. He lost any sanity he ever had when she passed away. Daughter: Emily Nicanor (Supposed Dead)- She was the first and only child of Valen. He loved her just as much as his wife. The last time he saw her was right before his village was attacked. He assumed she died with the rest...or did she? Personality Valen almost never talks, except to himself. He prefers to keep to himself, doesn’t trust anyone except himself, and never thinks too much of anyone else. He thinks of emotions as useless and can be cruel and heartless. He does have a heart though, despite what anyone may think. He's a ruthless warrior who loves to play mind games to crush his opponents. There is no such thing as a quick death to him. Strengths Raw Power- Valen is fueled by anger and revenge. If he ever catches up with someone who has wronged him, their body won't be fond in one piece. Pure Skill- The Nicanor family were once great swordsmasters. As a child, he trained endlessly, under supervision of his father. As much as it wrecked him, it helped him become the swordsman he is today. Interrogation Skills- He can get the information he needs through any means...enough said. Weaknesses Suicidal- There are times when he has no will to live. It's deep depression that leads him to go days without food or water. He's not aware of it half the time, but he has been found once or twice lying in an unconscious heap in the middle of nowhere. Depression- He can't help himself. He can be a downer quite often, especially when the word family is brought up. He's sick, but there's nothing he can do about it except get rid of the ones that caused it. Likes =Bitter Tea =Traveling =The Dark =His sword Dislikes =People in general =Scum =Conversation =Talking about himself Quotes "If I cared, I would have asked." "..." "I don't hate you. I hate everyone." Other Info Because of a few incidents, he's wanted in a few villages so he's never surprised to find a wanted poster of himself. History Little is known about his past. He’s never really opened up to anyone. It’s rumored that he used to be a great hero until he failed to protect his village. He’s nothing but a shadow of what he once was, but still a skilled swordsmaster. RP History Elemental War War of Shadow and Light Nightmare's Dream Supports Artemis © StaffOfMoonlite Vicky © HeartofPinkSol Hyginus © RedWorld Polonius © BlackPhoenix Chrys © Wyvernlord_Firion Jake © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)